metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Asborean
Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' are worm-like creatures in Metroid: Other M, which wear a mobile armor resembling that of a horseshoe crab. Description Concept art reveals that the Asborean is a hybrid, having become so when a mechanical weapons component was crafted onto a primarily organic base.Gallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database The Asborean can be seen clinging to the wall in each appearance, coming down to fight Samus when she reaches a certain point in the room. Only three are found in the Pyrosphere: two in the Floor Observation Room at different times and one in the room where Samus later fights a Rhedogian with Anthony Higgs. In the postgame, a duo attacks Samus in a corridor before the Control Bridge. It attacks by sliding around along the ground, trying to ram into Samus, shooting smaller Asborean Spawns that home in clusters, and by getting up onto its hind legs and trying to headbutt or swipe. When it moves its head back up to swipe, it reveals its glowing red weakpoint. It may expose its head for a short time after sliding around, making itself vulnerable - a single Charge Beam shot will stun it in this case. If Samus tries to Overblast the Asborean, it will simply push her off; it can only be done when the Asborean is stunned. After the Asborean sustains significant damage and becomes downed, performing a Lethal Strike will rip the creature from its armor, leaving the '''Asborean Cortex exposed and incredibly weak to sub-zero temperatures. A single Ice Beam shot completely freezes the unarmored Asborean, and it will die shortly afterward, although it can be immediately finished off with a second Ice Beam shot. However, if not killed immediately, the Asborean will wrap itself around Samus and self-destruct to cause significant damage. The Asborean is often treated throughout Metroid: Other M as a miniboss, fighting it alone with special music. On Hard Mode, it summons an increased number of Asborean Spawns when its neck is extended, making it harder to Lethal Strike. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Asboreans look like beetles. When it retreats into its shell, it slides quickly on the ground toward Samus. Its true form inside is a snake." Trivia *According to the concept art, the spikes on the Asborean's armor are Missiles and could be fired at its opponents. However, the creature never performs such a feat in the game. *The Asborean's Japanese name includes the kanji 星人, which is shared with various Other M enemies including the Zebesian. Similarly, the Asborean's English name ends with -ean, a variation of the -ian suffix. Since this name indicates that the Zebesian is an inhabitant of Zebes, this may imply that Asboreans are native to a (currently-unseen) planet named or Asbor. Gallery Asborean 1.jpg|Samus fighting an Asborean Asborean 2.jpg|An Asborean sliding. Asborean Lethal Strike.gif|Samus performs a Lethal Strike on a Asborean. Asborean 3.jpg|Asborean's worm-like body constricting Samus. File:Rhedogian room - platform and Asborean on wall.png|An Asborean waiting for Samus on a wall in the "Rhedogian room". File:Rhedogian room - Asborean.png|Samus fighting the same Asborean. Asborean Spawns.jpg|Spawns Asborean.jpg|Gallery Mode JP Other M Guide 163.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 163 References ru:Асбореанец Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Pyrosphere Category:Main Sector Category:Hybrids